Sex Dolls, a Drossel Love Story
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Drossel turns Jennifer Phantomhive, Ciel's cousin, into a sex doll thus removing all her memories! Ciel has to recover her memories of him when they rescue Jennifer from the demented doll maker


Jennifer Phantomhive, a cousin of Ciel Phantomhive, was walking down the dark streets of London. She loved walking around the city around at night. It was so beautiful... She heard footsteps behind her. _Probably just another prostitute... _she thought to herself. She had encountered many of those anyhow, but she remembered the pistol she kept in her bra, the one Ciel had urged her to carry. Odd that he cared for her so... He seemed to hate everyone these days... Hate this, revenge that... She could only handle so much. As she continued her way back, the footsteps behind her quickened. She started to run, but it was too late. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She struggled and managed to get out of his arms. She got a pretty good look at her attacker under the street's lights. He had ginger hair that is cut in flares, tossed aside from his eyes, and bangs that reached his chin. His eyes were amethyst and emotionless. He wore blue and pink eye shadow, as well as, below his right eye, was painted a blue fleur-de-lis. She stepped back, her black flats silent on the cobblestone road. She thanked whatever God was up there that she was wearing one of Sebastian's old suits. The man smiled at her and said in an oddly feminine voice, "What loveliness. What exquisite form! But the eyes, and the hair... it's all wrong..." he said, stoking his chin thoughtfully, his expression blank. (Here's some context: Jennifer is different from all the other Phantomhives, who have dark hair and eyes: she had brown hair that was kept in a bob and emerald eyes with glasses, which frequently made Grell think she was a "lost Shinigami", whatever that meant...) "What in bloody hell are you talking about?" she asked, taking another step back. He took another step forward. "Oh, the foolishness of your youth... Seems you haven't come into contact with the Shard of Hope... Ah, well. I'll just keep you to myself," he cackled. She tried to run, but she bumped into something... Two little girls, one looking suspiciously like Lizzy... Wait, it WAS Lizzy! She gasped, and he cackled. "Oh, how cute, you've made a friend. How would you like to be like them; beautiful, forever?" he laughed. She backed up into a wall, screaming. No one heard the screams, oddly. It wasn't even that late. She struggled against the dolls, who held her in place. The man came up to her and produced a needle filled with a suspicious orange liquid... He used one hand to keep her steady, and with the other he drove the needle under her left breast, wedging it in, causing her to scream louder due to the pain, and pushing the liquid into her bloodstream. She fell to the ground, but was caught by him. He made his way back to the Manor so he could start the process. He laid her body down in his workroom in the manor, but there were many things Drossel had to change: the eyes, the hair, and the nose was too small... He started to gather the materials: black hair dye, amethyst jewels for the eyes, a substance that would make her skin porcelain-like, and a tool for scooping out her current eyes. He had to make her delicate. Yes, she wouldn't be able to walk down stair wells or wear heels, and most of all, she couldn't escape without shattering. She'd be a hollow doll, so if she breaks, she HAD to beg for him to fix her again. Yes, the perfect little doll for him... As he placed in her new eyes, he smirked at a thought. _I don't like the name Jennifer. Who came up with that name? Well... I already have a dress planned for her... I'll call her Alice. _He scoffed, removed her clothes, and used a brush to put the substance over her skin. A side effect of the substance was that she'd forget all memory of her life before this. So, it won't be hard to manipulate her... Even if she had managed to escape, she'd have nowhere to go. He smirked and let the substance dry, which took about ten minutes. He walked to the other side of the workroom to a small closet, filled on either side with clothes. He pulled out a dress. It was basically Alice in Wonderland's dress, EXCEPT instead of a blue dress with a white apron, it had a black dress with a white apron and on the chest of the white apron it had a big black "A" on it. He picked out black and white striped stockings and black flats. He picked out a small white bow for her hair. He knew the substance was dry by now, but he had to check: he tapped her cheek twice, and it was a clink. The substance was dry, and her body was hollowed out. Perfect. He would just return her soul, which had been kept in a special container, to her body. But, he had something to do first: he carried her bridal style up the tower to her room: a black and white canopy bed, black walls, black carpet, black curtains, and a single window. It also had a door that led to a huge library and a dresser in the room. He laid her down on the bed and brought out the small container that held her soul.

He opened her mouth, and he put the vial like container in her mouth and pumped her soul, which was in the form of a mist, into her body. Her eyes opened. She sat up and looked around the room. "Huh? Who am I, WHERE am I? What happened?" she asked, question tumbling out of her mouth almost too quickly for her to even say. Drossel smirked. "I'll tell you who you are."

**To be continued. Don't forget to review! Should I continue this story? XD I'd love your input. :3**


End file.
